¿Té y chocolate o chocolate y té?
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "El mundo se rige por el sistema de las almas gemelas. Una persona que el destino eligió para ti. Funcione o no, es la persona que puede hacerte sentir completa."


¡Bueenas!

Terminé este oneshot hace ya bastante tiempo, pero no lo había subido por… no sé. ¿No me sentía lista?

¡Pero es fin de año, al diablo! Estoy muy orgullosa de este oneshot, así que voy a subirlo de igual manera. Si lo le gusta a una sola persona, me alcanza. En fin, es un soulmate Tensemi. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Cantidad de palabras según Word: 3000.

* * *

 _ **¿Té y chocolate o chocolate y té?**_

" _El mundo se rige por el sistema de las almas gemelas. Una persona que el destino eligió para ti. Funcione o no, es la persona que puede hacerte sentir completa."_

Lo recordaba. Se lo habían dicho sus padres, cuando había preguntado por el tema. Ahora, en la preparatoria, Tendou Satori no era una persona que se molestara demasiado en encontrar a su Soulmate, o alma gemela. Sabía que varios en Shiratorizawa la habían encontrado. Sabía que personas como Ushijima ya conocía y tenía un vínculo con ella. El contador, creía. También sabía que Goshiki era una de las personas que veía en blanco y negro, hasta el día en que la viera por primera vez. O que Reon tenía escrita la frase que le diría cuando se conocieran.

Pero no le había prestado demasiada atención al asunto hasta hacia algunos meses atrás. Había estado solo en su habitación, leyendo uno de las actualizaciones de uno de los mangas que le gustaban. Era bastante entrada la noche cuando sintió como su pecho se comprimía y una sensación nauseabunda se le subía a la garganta, se sentía horrible. No era como la sensación que tenía cuando la cena le caía mal, no podía ignorarla. Satori, a diferencia de otros, compartía las sensaciones con su soulmate. Cada vez que se hería de alguna forma, él lo sentía, y no era un sentimiento placentero.

Por la forma en la que se le dificultaba respirar, sabía que su alma gemela estaba llorando, probablemente solo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y lo único que era capaz de hacer para ayudarle, era levantarse a tomar un poco de té e intentar que la sensación de algo caliente por su garganta llegara hasta él.

Bueno, Satori suponía que era un él. Estaba bastante seguro de que le gustaban los hombres y, si el destino de verdad funcionaba de manera tan curiosa como se decía, su alma gemela debería ser un chico, ¿No? Rio por lo bajo, intentando no despertar a Ushijima. Ya era bastante tarde, y no quería ser grosero con el sueño del chico, después de todo, a él también le gustaría estar durmiendo. Pero no podía ser cruel con su persona destinada. No podía.

Cada vez que se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba un comino lo que le pasara, recordaba que su alma gemela siempre había sido bueno con él en los momentos que lo había necesitado. Siempre. No podía olvidar esos gestos.

No fue hasta una semana más tarde que todo comenzó a empeorar.

Satori se estaba dando una ducha cuando lo sintió. Aparte del sabor asqueroso en su boca sentía como si uñas estuvieran perforando la piel de sus muslos internos. Acarició un poco la zona, pero el dolor paró casi de inmediato, así que lo dejó pasar. ¿Quizás se había lastimado? Dejó de prestarle atención con la esperanza de que sólo fuera una cosa de una vez.

Pero no fue así.

Casi todas las noches luego de la práctica, darse una ducha e ir a cenar, Satori lo sentía. Sentía como algo se clavaba en su piel. Y dolía como el infierno, metafórica y literalmente. Su soulmate, la persona que estaba destinada a encontrar y con la cual compartiría un futuro, estaba tan retorcida como él como para lastimarse de la forma en que lo hacía. A veces pasaban un par de días sin que lo hiciera, pero otros era todas las noches. Pasaba una vez por semana, como mínimo.

Terminó contándoselo a Ushijima, quien hizo preguntas luego de encontrárselo una noche llorando, con una taza de _té de jazmín y una tableta de chocolate negro_ , porque sabía que para dormir Satori prefería el _chocolate blanco y el té de menta._

Las veces que se quedaba despierto de noche eran más que las veces que dormía, y, siendo sincero, ya afectaba su rendimiento en el volleyball. Sí, el podía ser un increíble bloqueador con su forma de adivinar a dónde irían los remates, pero si no podía mantenerse en forma, terminaría en la banca como Semi, y probablemente fuera incapaz de ayudar a su alma gemela por la tristeza que le provocaría.

Pensar en ello le recordaba lo mal que estaba el chico. Semi había sido reemplazado hacía poco tiempo por Shirabu, quien era menor que él. Satori no imaginaba lo que se sentía, pero sí sabía de su boca que jugar de armador significaba mucho para él, por el control que se obtenía de la posición. Eso mismo le había costado la titularidad. Semi no titubeaba si tenía que hacer una finta, o si la pelota no pasaba por las manos de Ushijima en lo más mínimo.

Semi era una persona que necesitaba evolucionar constantemente para sentirse realizado consigo mismo, pero Washijou no necesitaba armas en evolución, no cuando tuviera un arma definitiva y superior a él en muchos aspectos. Por eso, Shirabu era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que hacía falta para que esa arma brillara por completo.

La sensación que su soulmate le provocaba no se iba, y la preocupación que sentía por Semi había llegado hasta a Ushijima, quien se sorprendía (A su manera, claro) porque el chico no se presentara más en la práctica.

Cuando preguntó si alguien sabía algo, la mayoría le dijo que seguramente necesitara algo de tiempo para asimilar toda la situación y que pediría ayuda de necesitarla, que lo normal sería dejarlo solo un poco.

Pero Satori no era normal, entonces no actuaba como el resto. Empezó a presentarse en la habitación del armador antes de ir a cenar pero nunca lo encontraba, en su lugar hallaba a su compañero de cuarto y él le contestaba que no había visto a Semi, y que creía que estaba con el equipo como siempre.

Agotó todas las opciones posibles, optando por dejarle un mensaje en el que le ponía que podía contar con él, que así fueran las tres de la mañana, lo llamara si lo necesitara. Si no podía ayudar a su alma gemela, al menos podía intentar ayudarlo a él. No era que tuviera intenciones de ser un buen samaritano pero apreciaba al chico, eran amigos, y sabía lo despreciable y miserable que podía hacer sentir la propia mente si se lo proponía.

Sus noches pasaron a ser noches con chocolate, té, y su teléfono al lado, escuchando música y esperando que llegara como mínimo algún mensaje de Semi. Pero el destino era cruel, y si él ya sabía lo que podían estar sintiendo ambas de las personas por las que se preocupaba, no sería capaz de ayudarlas.

Recordaba que él se había portado de forma similar con sus padres, cerrándose completamente a cualquier posibilidad de hablar, antes de que lo encontraran lastimándose en el baño y lo llevaran a sesiones interminables con psicólogas que le desagradaban. Lo que él de verdad había necesitado era un amigo, y de una forma u otra, lo había encontrado en el club de volleyball de la Academia Shiratorizawa. Ellos no le pedían que cambiara nada. Entonces, ¿Cómo iba él a abandonar a un amigo que le había dado tanto (Aún si se la pasara refunfuñando todo el tiempo) a su suerte?

Al no encontrarlo en su habitación, siguió buscándolo por el colegio cada vez que tenía un rato libre. Podía parecer un acosador y estaba seguro de que los rumores no tardarían en llegar, pero ya ni le importaba. Semi era como un fantasma, si no fuera porque sus compañeros de clase afirmaban que se presentaba, ni siquiera sabría de él. Le quedaba una sola forma de buscar a Semi, y era haciéndole honor a su apodo de "Guess Monster" y adivinar su ubicación.

Sabía algunas cosas de Semi, como que le costaba mucho levantarse por la mañana, razón por la que siempre llegaba tarde a las prácticas. Sabía que no podía entrenar si no tomaba un café con mucha azúcar, razón por la que se había tomado el trabajo de adular a las cocineras hasta que se lo permitieran, y que nunca reportaban sus bebidas energéticas aunque estuvieran prohibidas por dejar una bandeja de galletitas cuando se hacía revisión de cuarto (1). También le había comentado más de una vez que le gustaba vagar por la escuela por la noche, ya que podía pensar mejor.

Como estudiante de tercero, era fácil para él conocer el truco de las puertas del colegio, sólo hacía falta una tarjeta de crédito doblada. Era un secreto entre los de tercer año y era práctico para cuando se quería entrenar un poco más o hacer bromas (La cual era la razón principal) Y sabía que Semi detestaba por sobre todas las cosas cuando una práctica no le resultaba satisfactoria, razón por la que terminaría en el gimnasio por la noche. Y allí se dirigió. No se imaginaba que Semi fuera capaz de abandonar todo de repente. No tiraría todo su esfuerzo por la borda, no tan fácil.

Al acercarse, el sonido que hacían las pelotas al chocar contra la cancha aumentaba. Satori abrió un poco la puerta, intentando mirar que ocurría. Su compañero sacaba, golpeando botellas ubicadas en diferentes secciones de la cancha. No quería interrumpir, prefería esperar a que terminara y saliera. Sacó su teléfono y miró por encima una de sus aplicaciones favoritas. Era algo que disfrutaba mucho, y si el resto el equipo se enteraba que le gustaba, estaría muerto. En todos los mangas que leía existían las "Ships", parejas, en la mente de los fans. Que no existiera nada confirmado (Y quizás jamás lo estarían, como la mayoría de las suyas) no frenaba a nadie, sino que parecía incitar. Esta aplicación le brindaba un sinfín de historias, todas creadas puramente de la mente de los fanáticos. Era impresionante.

Miró por encima los nombres de las historias que habían sido actualizadas, y leyó un par de resúmenes de historias nuevas. Con ello, pasaron otros diez minutos. El ruido de las pelotas disminuía, y Satori supo que se le había acabado el carrito cuando no sintió más golpes. Podía esperar otros veinte minutos, hasta que el chico saliera de la ducha. Era otra cosa que sabía de Semi, jamás se iría a la habitación sin darse una ducha y quitarse todo el sudor del cuerpo. Entró al gimnasio y recogió lo que había quedado en el piso, botellas vacías bastante maltrechas, consecuencia de recibir servicio tras servicio.

Pasaron diez minutos más. Empezó a sentir el horrible sabor en su boca, y tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no podía ocuparse ahora de su soulmate, su preocupación era otra persona. Más y más minutos, y más sabor horroroso. Semi no era una persona torpe como él, no era probable que se cayera y se lastimara, pero tenía que admitir que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más lo creía probable. Se acercó a las duchas y fue entonces que escuchó los sollozos.

Ah.

No podía negar que se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Semi también terminara en esa situación. Tampoco podía negar que se sentía incómodo, que no sabía bien como tratar la situación.

―Soy… Soy horrible. No sirvo para ser armador titular, y no quiero el puesto de Pinch Server (2) que me dieron. Tampoco me gusta que la gente sienta lástima por mí, pero tú… Joder, es que eres demasiado amable conmigo… Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo…―susurró.

―… Si tu soulmate es tan amable, probablemente no quiere qué estés así. Es… el tipo de sensaciones compartidas, ¿No? Toma―dijo, a la vez que le acercaba una toalla húmeda― Límpiate un poco. ¿Tienes algún desinfectante?

―…

― ¿Eita?

― ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tendou? No nos vemos hace, ¿Cuánto? ¿Por qué insististe tanto? ¿Cómo… lo supiste?

―… Tenía un presentimiento, supongo. No eres el único que ha lidiado con este tipo de problemas, Semisemi. ¿Qué esperas con esto?

―… ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Para qué?―insistió.

―…―bajó la cabeza y apretó la toalla con manos temblorosas, esquivando su mirada.

― Eit-

―Para castigarme, supongo. Escucha, aprecio que estés aquí pero… No creo que lo entiendas, Tendou.

―No estoy de acuerdo.―replicó― Dije que he estado en tu posición antes. Yo también… he estado así. Sé lo mal que se siente.

Semi se quedó en silencio. Pasó con cuidado la toalla, limpiando todo rastro rojo de su piel.

―Puedo preguntarte cómo… ¿Cómo lo superaste?

La respuesta era simple. Era algo que sabía, y una de las razones por las que jamás podría darle la espalda.

―Mi alma gemela.

―… ¿La conociste?

―Aún no. Pero siempre hacía algo para animarme el día, así fuera comer cosas que me gustaran, que se sintieran bien. Sigue haciéndolo, de hecho.―rio― A veces estoy muy cansado por las prácticas y se toma el tiempo de darse duchas largas para relajarme. Se siente bien. Se siente bien que alguien se preocupe por ti. Que se tome el tiempo de tener un detalle para contigo. ¿La tuya? ¿Cómo… actúa?

―…Con esto… Mi soulmate se la pasa comiendo cosas que me gustan también, y luego de…tu sabes… siento crema. Aquí. ―dijo, haciendo un gesto vago hacia sus muslos― Es… reconfortante, pero me hace sentir mal, culpable. Está pagando por algo que no merece. Quizás la estoy haciendo revivir experiencias del pasado que no… No debería revivirlas por mí. No debería. Merece a un caballero que pueda protegerla, y el sistema de las almas gemelas la emparejó… Conmigo.

― Si te emparejaron con ella fue por algo, supongo. No deberías tirarte tanto abajo, Eita. Escucha, no puedo decirte que esto va a ser fácil, pero voy a estar a tu lado, ¿Vale? No sirve de nada que hagas esto, solo te da cicatrices que no te permitirán olvidar por completo.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme, Tendou?

―Deberías empezar por ir a la práctica. Si sigues sin aparecer, el entrenador personalmente va a matarte. Será difícil, pero sí sigues sacando como lo haces ahora, de seguro entrarás a la cancha en los partidos. Y aún si no entras ahora, seguirás jugando en la universidad, ¿Verdad? ―hizo una pausa, hasta recibir un asentimiento leve con la cabeza.― Entonces no puedes oxidarte.

―Gracias, Tendou. De verdad. Yo… creí que fingías preocuparte por mí…

―Cuando dije que podías llamarme así fueran las tres de la mañana, lo decía en serio. No soy una persona que finja ser buena, Semisemi. Me sorprendes. Ahora sequemos todo y vayámonos, no quiero problemas si nos descubren fuera de la cama pasado el toque de queda.

Al otro día, todo en la práctica fue usual. Hicieron partidos de práctica como siempre. Salió de la cancha, siendo reemplazado por Semi, quien anotó varios puntos consecutivos. Sabía que por dentro estallaba de felicidad cuando Shirabu no podía recibir la pelota correctamente. Lo ponía feliz que el chico le hiciera caso y fuera a la práctica, al menos podía ayudarlo un poco, no como a su soulmate.

Su conexión con él no era rara, había miles de personas que estaban emparejadas por sensaciones. Podía ser cualquiera. Pero… él adivinaba. Era el "Guess Monster." Estaba acostumbrado a no pensar. No evito llevarse lentamente la mano a la muñeca, esperando que Semi lanzara la pelota al aire para golpearla. Cuando lo hizo, se pellizcó la muñeca. Fuerte.

Golpeó, a la vez que soltaba un quejido de dolor. La pelota tocó la red y aunque había pasado del lado contrario, lo recibieron perfectamente y Shirabu la colocó perfectamente para Ushijima, quien anotó perfectamente. (3) Soltó un suspiro de frustración y salió de la cancha, antes de que siquiera lo llamaran para reemplazarlo.

―Joder, fue mi soulmate.―mencionó, a nadie en particular.― Todo el tiempo se está golpeando, lo siento.

―Aún así la quieres, ¿No?―bromeó, volviendo a su puesto en la cancha.

Bueno, lo había encontrado. Su mundo no estalló en miles de colores ni fue un momento mágico, donde se daba cuenta que siempre había estado enamorado de él. Era información nueva, pero no iba a aprovecharse del momento de debilidad que sufría Semi. Si tenían que aparecer sentimientos compartidos en el camino que así fuera, pero él no iba a forzar nada.

Sin embargo, lo invitó a ver películas por la noche, ya que sentía que el chico tenía derecho a saber.

― ¿Tienes algo para tomar, Tendou?―preguntó, mientras la película que habían elegido cargaba en la computadora.

―Sí, claro. Tengo algunas cosas. ¿Quieres _té y chocolate o chocolate y té?_

Repitió lo del entrenamiento. Volvió a pellizcarse.

No hacían falta más palabras. Esa acción explicaba todo. Ambos conocían, de una u otra forma, las inseguridades del otro. Ambos sabían que el otro había pasado por etapas que estaban marcadas en su cuerpo con cicatrices. Satori hace algunos años, Semi hace no mucho. Ambos habían hecho todo para que el otro se sintiera bien, aún si ni si quiera podía saber Satori a quien sería al que le pasaba crema en los muslos para parar el dolor de lo que sospechaba, era una navaja contra ellos, o por quién Semi solía quedarse un tiempo en agua caliente cuando sentía las contracturas que tenía el otro, vaya a saber por qué.

Pero ahora todo tenía explicación.

Porque el destino funcionaba de una forma muy curiosa, y éste era muy sabio. Aunque podía haber emparejado a Satori y Semi con una linda muchacha que pudiera lidiar con sus problemas de inseguridad y que ella los ayudara a superarlos, les había dado a una persona que pudiera entender sus mismos problemas, y, si bien podrían llegar a haber complicaciones, bastaba con que se sentaran a charlar un poco y trataran de hacerle frente a las cosas. Por eso el destino los había juntado y no eran parte de la población que tenía algo escrito en la piel, o no vieran colores. Ellos sentían. Y sentirse en este caso, miserable, los había guiado a encontrarse.

El sistema de las almas gemelas no se equivoca, pero a veces toma algo de tiempo.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Aclaraciones.

1) El Shiratorizawa tiene dormitorios, ¿No? Me imagino que no pueden entrar café y bebidas energéticas a gusto, que deberían tener reglas a seguir.

2)Me gusta más como suena Pinch Server, pero es "Sacador de aprietos"

3)No, no sufrí una parálisis cerebral, es adrede. Quería recalcar que para el Shiratorizawa, el dúo Ushijima-Shirabu es perfecto. Shirabu le da las colocaciones que necesite sin dudar. Semi es más atrevido.

El porqué del título. Hay una oración marcada

"(…) con una taza de _té de jazmín y una tableta de chocolate negro_ , porque sabía que para dormir Satori prefería el _chocolate blanco y el té de menta."_

Cuando Semi tiene problemas para dormir, prefiere tomar té primero, y después come chocolate. Satori hace al revés, primero come y luego bebe. Lo basé en mi vida, la verdad. Cuando no puedo dormir como algo dulce, mientras que mi mamá se levanta a tomar algo. Es bastante simple, pero me gusta el título, jaja. En fin.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
